Completely Incomplete
by EngShin
Summary: “This next song is sung by the same band the Lifehouse. We dedicated this to those who has hisher significant other. And I just want to add I want to dedicate this number to a special someone.” said Hermione.


Completely Incomplete

A wind softly brushes to the ground of Hogwarts like a soft melody. A girl and boy is having a conversation beside an old oak tree. A boy with unruly dark brown hair, with eyes like the deepest color of the forest and evergreen and round glasses, Harry James Potter the boy-who-lived, is standing facing the lake with the moon above. A girl with brown curly hair and the most beautiful cinnamon-ginger eyes, Hermione Jane Granger the third part of the golden trio, is sitting in one of the elevated trunks of the oak tree looking at the back side of Harry Potter.

"What is it you want to tell me?" ask Hermione a bit frowning.

Harry Potter sigh and turn around and kneeled in front of her, took both of her hands and place it in his heart, and looked at her straight in the eye.

Hermione smiled a bit nervous and curious and said, "What are you doing?"

Harry smiled and let his left hand to hold both of Hermione's hands and used his right hand to caress her left cheek and smiled.

"God….You're beautiful…" whispered Harry but letting her hear it.

Hermione blushed and smiled flatted, "What's the catch?"

Harry chuckled softly and then he looks at the loose curly hair that is flying with the wind and picked and softly tugged it behind her left ear.

"There's no catch. I really think that your beautiful." Said Harry smiling

Hermione smiled, "Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry smiled and took her right hand and placed it on his chest straight to his heart.

"Close your eyes and listen to my heart." He said.

Hermione did so and said, "It's loud and clear."

"Because it beats for one reason…." Whispered Harry

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and look at him with questions on her eyes.

"What reason?" she asks softly.

Harry touched her left cheek and smiled, "The reason is you."

"Me?" asks Hermione in a squeaky voice.

Harry nodded and continues touching her cheek, "I love you….."

Hermione's eyes widen and time stopped for a moment just for the two of them. Is this the reward for saving the world? Harry's unconditional love?

"Now, I want to ask you……If you could be my girlfriend?" ask Harry looking at her straight in the eye and has a serious expression.

Hermione gasped. He just asks her the question she's been waiting for all of her life. Her heart feels like it jump from her chest into his hand. There is no reason for her to answer him no and so many reasons to say yes because she feels just the same.

"Hermione please say yes. I am completely incomplete without you in my life." said Harry pleadingly.

Hermione could only gape.

"Now would be the time to say something." Said Harry kissing her right hand

Hermione smiled and touched his right cheek with her free hand.

"You will know the answer tonight." She said smiling.

Harry raised one eyebrow with an amused smile on his face. "At the graduation ball?"

"Yes. Listen to number two." She said and after that she stood up and he stood up also.

"I will be there." Said Harry

Hermione kissed his cheeks and left him gaping.

ooo

Hermione is pacing at the backstage with Ginny's eyes following her.

"Hermione, stop." Command Lavander who is adjusting her midnight electric guitar

"Just relax." Said Parvati who just took a deep breath and played with her drum sticks

"Harry wouldn't mind if you have mistakes." Said Ginny teasingly leaning on her red electric guitar

Hermione glared at them and picked up her silver electric guitar.

"I don't know why I'd agree on this performance with you girls."

Parvati chuckled, "We have no choice. You're the only Gryffindor who can play the guitar beside us three."

"The only one with the potential." Said Ginny nodding

"The only one who has the voice." Added Lavander

Before Hermione could answer Seamus burst into the backstage.

"You guys are next. Good luck." And he went towards Parvati to give her a good luck kiss.

"Okay guys. Remember what we practiced." Said Hermione

"Now the Gryffindor girls are going to present us two performances." Said Dumbledore

"That's our cue." Said Ginny

"Good luck guys." Said Lavender

As they entered the stage a loud cheering could be heard from the crowd. Immediately Hermione's eyes are searching Harry and she found him on the fourth table together with Ron and Luna smiling at her. She smiled at him as she is putting her guitar on her.

"Okay guys. This first number we are going to perform is Six Cycle Carousel by Lifehouse. We dedicated this to those people who fight from the start and to the beginning of the final battle against Voldemort. We choose this probably because of what we are feeling before the final battle. So I hope you like it." Said Hermione

_If shame had a face, I think it would kind of look like mine_

_If it had a home, would it be my eyes?_

_Would you believe me if I said I am tired of this_

_Well here we go now one more time_

_I tried to climb your steps_

_I tried to chase you down_

_I tried to see how low I could get to down to the ground and_

_I tried to earn my way_

_I tried to change this mind._

_You better believe that I tried to beat this_

_When will this end, it goes on and on_

_Over, and over, and over again_

_Keep spinning around I know it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good_

_I never thought I'd end up here_

_I never thought I'd be standing where I am_

_I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this_

_I guess I was wrong_

_Now one more time_

_Six cycle carousel_

_This is a six cycle carousel, yeah _

After the number loud applause and cheers can be heard in the Great Hall. The group of Gryfffindor girls smiled at the cheers for them. They waited for a minutes for the cheers to settle down and was about to start the second number. Hermione looked at Harry straight in the eye.

"This next song is sung by the same band the Lifehouse. We dedicated this to those who has his/her significant other. And I just want to add I want to dedicate this number to a special someone." Said Hermione smiling and blushing at the same time and looking at Harry who is also blushing and smiling.

Cheers can be heard from the stage to the audience and several head looks at the table of Ron, Luna and the blushing and smiling at the same time Harry.

"Well we hope you enjoy this. I'll let you guys guess the song." Said Ginny

"And after the song the first one to bring Hermione's special someone here on stage will receive a dinner for two all expenses paid to Madam Puddifoot's restaurant." Said Lavander

Hermione turned around and glared at them dangerously.

"Can we bring him now?" ask Dean raising his hand.

"Later." Said Parvati

"Now for the song." said Hermione irritably.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely Incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you made me move_

_I'm hanging by moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing else in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you made me move_

_I'm hanging by moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

By the end of the last line of the song many boys from Gryffindor are pulling Harry's arms. Hermione bite her bottom lip and turned around and glared at the girls.

"Now for the special someone." said Ginny sweetly as she is fanning two tickets to Madam Puddifoot's restaurant.

From all of the boys who are pulling an embarrassed Harry toward the stage the successor is Ronald Weasley. Hermione glared at him as he is pushing Harry up the stage.

"Ronald! How can you be so scandalous!" demand Hermione.

"I want that ticket! I'm broke." said Ron smiling mischievously.

When Harry is on stage a loud cheer came from the audience,

"You're the man Harry!"

"Aww...You both are cute together!"

"Go Harry! Go Hermione!"

Harry turned to her pick up her hand. "I guess it's a yes?"

Hermione smiled and nodded Harry closed the gap between them and kissed her fully on the lips and hugged her.

"I love you, Potter." whispered Hermione on his ear.

The End


End file.
